


Stargazer

by thebearking



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, POV Frank Castle, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: Frank takes you out to the desert for some stargazing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really love daredevil and frank made me love it even more, so here's a drabble for him. he's definitely one of my favorites.
> 
> gender-neutral reader.

You rolled over onto your back, face turned upward to the sky, and Frank decided right then and there that you were lovely.

Well, he had decided you were beautiful a long time ago, but only now, lying out under the stars, could he think of more words to describe you—lovely, stunning, angelic—words that exceeded his usual day-to-day vernacular, words that would make you poke and tease him for how Shakespearean they sounded, words that still didn’t seem to quite capture how soft your skin felt against his calloused fingers, the twinkle in your eye when you were up to something, or how your kisses always left him slightly breathless. Frank didn’t have a really extensive vocabulary—he wasn’t very talkative to begin with—but what he couldn’t express through words, he expressed through touch, through simple services like making you breakfast, washing your hair, and it seemed to be enough for you.

“We should just come out here every night,” you sighed dreamily.

“Mmm,” Frank hummed in response. He agreed that you and he should take road trips out into the desert more often, should stay outdoors and stargaze every night when the two of you could, but his focus was still on you, always on you. Not on the impossible number of stars in the sky, or on how the starlight gave the sand around you a faint gray glow. You were wearing sweatpants and three layers of shirts—a singlet, a Henley, and a sweatshirt—and he still found himself wondering if you were cold.

You turned your head toward him, grinning when you found him staring at you. “What? Something on my face?”

That grin of yours was contagious, and he found himself looking at you with that smile—well, more of a smirk—that he reserved just for you. “Just enjoying the view, s’all, sweetheart,” he murmured, his voice raspy with disuse. “You put these stars to shame.”

You snorted and rolled onto your side, scooting across the blanket until you were curled up against him. As usual, you fit perfectly, his arm around your shoulders, your legs tangled with his. “That’s cute,” you mumbled, yawning. “You think of that yourself?”

Frank grunted a laugh. “I only ever turn into a poet around you. It’s a little scary. If you would quit looking so damn stunning, or treating me so good…”

“Never,” you grumbled, poking him in the jaw indignantly. “Maybe I wouldn’t look so good if you would quit being such a damn saint, Mr. Castle…”

His chest rumbled as he chuckled. “Not a chance, beautiful.” He pulled you closer with one arm until you were half-draped across his chest. “Not a chance.”


End file.
